parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jellyfish
Jellyfish or sea jellies are the informal common names given to the medusa-phase of certain gelatinous members of the subphylum Medusozoa, a major part of the phylum Cnidaria. Jellyfish are mainly free-swimming marine animals with umbrella-shaped bells and trailing tentacles, although a few are not mobile, being anchored to the seabed by stalks. The bell can pulsate to provide propulsion and highly efficient locomotion. The tentacles are armed with stinging cells and may be used to capture prey and defend against predators. Jellyfish have a complex life cycle; the medusa is normally the sexual phase, the planula larva can disperse widely and is followed by a sedentary polyp phase. Gallery Lion's Maine Jelly ZT.png IMG 1823.PNG IMG 1071.PNG IMG 8742.PNG Angry jelly fish 1.png Dragon Jellyfish's rehabilitation (In SpongeBob SquarePants Dunces and Dragons.).png Invertebrates.jpg The Largest Dangerous Animal is the Elephant.jpg Squidge2.jpg WBB Jellifish.png Jellyfish-in-things-that-go-from-disney-discovery-series.jpg|Things That Go by Disneyland Records (1985) ng tsz chun.jpg ponyo-disneyscreencaps.com-42.jpg Medusa.png chuck-help-im-a-fish-10.3.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Alligators Bears Cats Dogs Elephants Foxes Giraffes Hippos Iguanas Jellyfishes Kangaroos Lions Monkeys Numbats Okapis Peacocks Quails Rhinos Snakes Turtles Tortoises Urials Unicorns Vultures Walruses X-ray Tetras Yaks Zebras.jpg Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jellyfish Kangaroo Lion Meerkat Newt Owl Pig Quail Rhinoceros Seal Tiger Urial Vultures Walrus Xanthio Yak and Zebra.jpg Windy Jellyfish Sting.jpg Alligator Butterfly Cat Dog Elephant Egret Flamingo Frog Giraffe Horse Iguana Jellyfish Koala Lion Monkey Narwhal Octopus Penguin Quail Quagga Rhinoceros Snake Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale X-ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg The Largest Dangerous Animal is the Elephant.jpg Ox-tales-s01e028-jellyfish.jpg Ox-tales-s01e064-jellyfish.jpg Ox-tales-s01e085-jellyfish.jpg Jellyfish Begins With J.jpeg J3.png Star_meets_Common_Jellyfish.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Common Jellyfish.png Goochy the Jellyfish.jpeg Picture4.png P1270400.jpg P9910411.jpg P9920365.jpg P9930706.jpg P9930669.jpg P9940474.jpg 20171229 133634.jpg 20180324 160711.jpg 20180730 154157.jpg 20190120 131702.jpg P9830676.JPG P7220438.JPG P9890319.JPG P9950061.JPG DSC07991.JPG DSC02186.JPG P9840440.JPG PC280232.JPG P7172268.JPG DSC02188.JPG DSC_0305.JPG P2201059.JPG P9940459.JPG IMG_0862.jpg IMG_0863.jpg IMG_0864.jpg IMG_0866.jpg IMG_0867 (1).jpg IMG_0868.jpg IMG_0869.jpg IMG_0870.jpg IMG_0871.jpg IMG_0872.jpg Gears Gears Gears Under The Sea Set 0 large.jpg IMG_1705.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Lion's Mane Jellyfish.jpg Books DSC_4884asd.jpg IMG 0033.jpg IMG_0055.jpg IMG 0213.JPG IMG 0267 dasadf.JPG IMG 0272.JPG IMG 2723.JPG IMG 2861.JPG IMG 2873.JPG IMG 9327.JPG IMG 9488.JPG IMG 9720.JPG 27D7E541-20B8-441F-BEC0-61A48C766F74.jpeg 53DABC83-4DE7-4901-8B0D-02D6F4710825.jpeg 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg 0D149676-4B0B-4E4F-B048-865983109B2B.jpeg EB42825E-5A64-4274-8F65-BC2D3839D8FD.jpeg 7A60E415-3E44-4D06-9135-8357FECC08D0.jpeg CD392059-42D2-4BD3-A2E2-76E76447FF36.jpeg 10C0C5AE-F019-4CD9-8047-5D86CC4DDE36.jpeg 40852658-B771-40E9-9D95-7F72F5DA66BB.jpeg 34A56903-9354-4C7D-AE14-5662485F5604.jpeg 06191FD2-B8B3-4A01-8306-C3807D9D4933.jpeg 7F86BF96-CE66-46D5-839A-DD1303571E41.jpeg E5D3C85C-B565-4667-B5AA-40F3D366ABF7.jpeg 9399EA49-FA66-4F25-8216-9E69D927B6BC.jpeg 4B04830B-FD8B-4435-BE16-8512C958FA41.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (25).jpeg 4F4E939A-CB29-465E-9B27-A56AFEE9569E.jpeg E04C9B78-6594-43A8-B5D2-EB187DFA540C.jpeg F15D0C89-7605-54AB9-C6E3-FC298EAB651D.jpeg 6844EDA4-6D8A-403E-92AB-E39191D892E2.jpeg E8ED80DB-E641-4686-913F-6734844512D7.jpeg F9FE91EC-F752-5797-024A-7845955623E8.jpeg 8D30C8C9-5E2A-497F-9C8A-2062F315BCE0.jpeg F5156F2F-947F-45AB-9DC8-ED35F813212E.jpeg 3C28B711-A02F-4C4D-9495-50ED908C6AD4.jpeg 93D08DF5-1D50-5314-93C8-EA95CCA3499D.jpeg BABD79CD-C24F-480B-8FF2-63F5972A052A.jpeg 46C536E3-283A-4D3C-B216-0BE67DFBDBCB.jpeg D953A6AE-BD88-430F-9F64-784BD7C96A56.jpeg 400B5D15-7359-4AC9-889A-A21F8A2AA43F.jpeg 9EBD5541-4154-49E5-9007-4B657DA213CC.jpeg 25E6B711-4772-4C02-8EA0-D8EB793E0B97.jpeg 2ED942A3-01E5-4366-AF7B-C2AE0F03A149.jpeg 710B4B95-4FFA-488E-ADF3-C89788CB290C.jpeg 4C3801B4-4DBF-4F51-B153-47FD65A1AF16.jpeg 0CDCC720-DC3B-4194-A0F0-9CE76A73B058.jpeg 844DDF22-0AC5-45A7-BA95-44EDAB05337E.jpeg 7B99B2DA-37BB-4EE3-BD1A-C8086B491605.jpeg 8FE9BEA7-D48F-40D3-82F4-DD59084ABC69.jpeg 32C7DDD1-1E04-4F00-8AFD-4F9EEBF4CF90.jpeg 55285442-772A-4264-BD38-A5BCB1EE3672.jpeg 1C93E980-D6E9-48E6-A0CF-723948E21302.jpeg BEC58307-39C3-46C5-8FA9-1817A8B47372.jpeg 5099D969-333B-4EB6-AF30-D3A47462DAF8.jpeg IMG_3260.JPG C6FA7BFE-2E98-48F5-BEB2-DE758757B5F3.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Cnidarians Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Never Smile at a Monkey Animals Category:How to Swallow a Pig Animals Category:Flying Frogs and Walking Fish Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Ocean Life Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:The A to Z Book of Wild Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Strange Beginnings Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Poisonous Animals (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Poison (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Supersize Animals Animals Category:Into the A, B, Sea Animals Category:Unusual Creatures Animals Category:Planet Earth Animals Category:Planet Earth: Animals and Their Prey Animals Category:100 Facts: Venom Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The ocean hunter animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:The Usborne Living World Encyclopedia Animals Category:Help! I'm a Fish Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Ace Angler Animals Category:Reef Life A Guide to Tropical Marine Life Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Living Color Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:What Are You Looking At (Sara Stanford) Animals Category:Animal Colors (Beth Fielding) Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Oceans (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Awesome Oceans Monsters of the Deep Animals Category:Canopy Books Animals Category:Real Life Monsters (Canopy Books) Animals